


Killers [Jeff The Killer x Reader]

by ShadowWolf_117



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolf_117/pseuds/ShadowWolf_117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[y/n] [l/n] is a 19 year old girl who was raised by a very rich man named Henry Masons. Ever since she was around the age of 7 she had a feeling she wasn't normal. She always saw shadows and people that others couldn't she felt as if she were the outsider. Voices talking to her in her head, people bullied her, and she was never able to sleep at night. One day she had a feeling something was wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killers [Jeff The Killer x Reader]

Your P.O.V.  
My eyes open and a thick black fog covered my face. This became so natural to me I just sit up and it falls and withers away. But the air somehow felt... Different. Screams, shouts, cries for help echoed throughout the tall halls of the mansion.


End file.
